Decay
Decay is the entropic, felWowhead: Database > Spells > NPC abilities: Fel Decay tool of the shamans seeking to subjugate the elements themselves. In the physical universe, the elements of air, earth, fire, and water serve as the basic building blocks for all matter. Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are godlike beings who were uniquely susceptible (and therefore connected) to fel magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg ? Death and Decay Death and Decay are what the swirling negative energies are known as.Warcraft III manual The cold negative-energies are of the Twisting Nether, an astral coalition of the most unstable energies.Warcraft II manual - The Rise of the Shadow Council: In what passed as my youth, I studied Orc magiks through the tribal Shaman of my clan. My natural talent for channeling the cold, negative-energies of the Twisting Nether brought me notable standing amongst the other Shaman, and I knew that even Ner'zhul, the greatest of my teachers, became jealous of me as my abilities grew even stronger. Entropy Professions of the Cosmos Death Knights The aphotic, swirling clouds conjured by the Death Knights can cause anything within their path to rot and decompose. The vapor created by Decay can consume everything - flesh, bone, wood or even the strongest metal. Heavily laden within base substances, these clouds descend and quickly defuse, leaving only suffering in their wake.Warcraft II manual - Death Knight Spells Shaman File:Bigbelly, Furbolg Chieftain.jpg|Bigbelly, Furbolg Chieftain: His magic is as powerful as his appetite. File:Corrupted Furbolg-0.jpg|Corrupted Furbolg: "The Deadwood tribe is evil, but it is the effect of the fel that pollute their minds." - Nafien of the Timbermaw File:Ixamos the Corrupted.jpg|Ixamos the Corrupted: "The Auchenai accept that Outland is a dying world. Those who seek to restore it are mere fools!" Shaman can be described as fel spiritual guides and practitioners, not of the divine, but of the very elements. Unlike some other mystics, shaman commune with forces that are not strictly benevolent. The elements are chaotic, and left to their own devices, they rage against one another in unending primal fury. It is the call of the shaman to bring balance to this chaos. Acting as moderators among earth, fire, water, and air, shaman summon totems that focus the elements to support the shaman’s allies or punish those who threaten them.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Shaman Warlocks "...a lifetime of healing, now you shall fuel disease and decay!" - Teron'gor File:Forang Deathrattle.jpg|Forang Deathrattle: The ruined world of Draenor serves as a caution to those who would follow in Gul'dan's footsteps. File:Horatio Plaguetouch.jpg|Horatio Plaguetouch:"The whispers in my ear are those of the Nether, hungering for your energy." File:Medivh the Corrupted.jpg|Medivh the Corrupted: "It was Sargeras who taught me what the final fate of all fools must be." Warlocks are magical practitioners who seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells.Ultimate Visual Guide, pg. 21 A warlock can create a cloud comprised of brimstone, acid, and poisonous gases to envelop and choke his targets. This foul stench eats through anything that stands in its way, and chokes the very life out of anyone unlucky enough to be in its path. It is a mix of the sickly stench of rotting corpses and the essence of evil, designed to decay and corrode all that it comes in contact with.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Poison Cloud References See also * Death * Necromantic magic * Shadowlands External links Category:Magic schools Category:Necromancy Category:Shadowlands